


King Size

by takeover (Irilan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Over the Years, Slow Build, Speech Oddity, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irilan/pseuds/takeover
Summary: Shouyou is seven when he meets a King for the first time. Although at the time, he's only a Prince but still, he'll be a King one day, Shouyou knows. He also knows he'll be his King.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keith_kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_kisses/gifts).



> Finally after many struggles, it's up! Merry Christmas hun I hope you like this tiny piece of fluff and general awkwardness. Love you xx

Shouyou is seven when he meets a King for the first time. Although at the time, he's only a Prince but still, he'll be a King one day, Shouyou knows.

He also knows he'll be _his_ King.

 

Shouyou is sitting in a large sandbox away from the other youngsters, trying to build a castle that resembles the one he saw the other day with his mother, when a shadow falls over him. He looks up, blinking away the contrast between the bright sunny sky and the frowning face he's met with.

 

"You take too much space," grumbles the fair skinned, dark haired boy, but Shouyou is too busy staring in his greyish eyes to think of an answer.

 

It's only when those eyes shift slightly, annoyance pouring off the boy, that Shouyou realizes what he's been reproached.

 

"I'm not trespassing!" he protests loudly.

 

Grey-eyes' eyebrows knit together. "Tres-what?"

 

"Trespassing," answers Shouyou, cocking his head to the side and dropping his wooden spade to brush the sand off his knees. "I am not."

 

"Whatever," grey-eyes' cheeks redden in annoyance for some unknown reason. "Move, I need more space to make my castle."

 

"There is plenty of space over there," points Shouyou, indicating a group of youngsters on the other side of the sandbox.

 

"Why don't you go there then," dryly retorts grey-eyes, bending down to pick up a bright red bucket and his own spade, making his way towards Shouyou's moats.

 

Shouyou hesitates for a moment, watching attentively as the other boy drops down and starts digging next to his half finished castle.

 

"I don't want to," he eventually answers. His voice is quiet and he lowers his eyes, hiding behind too long orange strands of hair. "They say I'm weird."

 

"Well you are weird."

 

He frowns. "Am not!"

 

"Yeah you are. You know weird words and you speak weirdly."

 

There's a moment of silence during which Shouyou thinks about that. He does speak strangely. He can't recall having ever heard anyone speak like he does, even his mother who is a very bright lady. His brows furrow.

He addresses people with respectful titles such as 'my lord' and 'my lady' and gets strange looks in return. He doesn't understand. Is he the only educated person in this fiefdom?

His mother said it was not important. She said he was 'cute' and 'intelligent' and she brushed his hair back and caressed his tears-streaked cheeks until he smiled again. But Shouyou knows he is different. And not especially in a good way.

He doesn't really mind, but he'd like it if he could have someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't mind either.

 

"Well if you consider me weird, why are you here?"

 

Grey-eyes huffs, patting a very unstable looking sand tower. "There's more space here. And you're not that bad."

 

Shouyou narrows his eyes. "You too are weird, you know? You don't really behave like a Prince, if I dare say so myself."

 

"Heh?"

 

"Apologies," repeats Shouyou. "But you're not exactly behaving the way a-"

 

"A Prince would, right, I get it," rudely interrupts grey-eyes, staring at him with a very strange expression. "That's 'cause I'm not a Prince."

 

"Yes you are, m'prince."

 

"Shut up!"

 

Shouyou shakes his head in aggravation at his manners (or rather the lack of them) and resumes working on his castle.

 

From that point on, he meets almost every day with grey-eyes.

He eventually finds out his name ("You can call me Kageyama you know." "I'd rather use m'prince, if it's alright." "Weirdo.") and discovers that Kageyama is not, in fact, the boor he first seemed to be. He doesn't smile much and broods often but Shouyou doesn't mind that. He's cheery enough for the both of them.

 

\-----------

 

When they're eight, Kageyama invites him over at his castle and Shouyou is very impressed by his father, who looks like a strict but kind King. His mother has a soft smile and Shouyou discovers where Kageyama gets his fair skin from. He bows down and addresses them in the most respectful way he can muster. They seem perplex but Kageyama shrugs and drags him over to his chamber, grumbling something that sounds strikingly similar to 'weirdo'.

 

\-----------

 

At nine years old, Shouyou gets into a scuffle with the neighboring peasant from across the lane and Kageyama gets all red in the face and angry when he sees the bruises on his cheek. The next day, the neighboring peasant arrives at school with a black eye and Kageyama seems oddly satisfied.

 

\-----------

 

When they reach the age of ten, Shouyou begins his training to become a Knight. His mother seems pleased when he announces his decision. Kageyama shrugs and follows when Shouyou drags him to the volleyball court, seemingly not understanding that training to become a Knight involves throwing a ball and jumping and fending left and right. But soon enough, his interest for Shouyou's training grows until they both throw balls and jump and fend. For a while, Shouyou is worried Kageyama will forsake his destiny to become a King and try to become a Knight instead but he takes a different path and Shouyou's worries die.

 

\-----------

 

He's eleven when Kageyama stops calling him a weirdo and it pleases him, even though he knows he only called him that to tease him and meant no real harm.

 

\-----------

 

They're twelve and it's raining outside on a Saturday afternoon when Kageyama enters his chamber unannounced, a stack of something under his arm.

 

"M'prince?" Shouyou can't keep the surprise out of his tone. He goes to stand off his bed but Kageyama is already making his way towards him and grabs him by the wrist.

 

"Come on, we're going to watch real medieval movies so you can see what real princes and princesses look like."

 

He starts tugging on his arm, leading him out of the room to the common place. Shouyou frowns and throws a questioning look at his mother but she feigns to not notice and carries on with whatever she is doing.

 

"I know what a Prince looks like," Shouyou says instead. "It looks like you."

 

He doesn't understand the blush on Kageyama's cheeks and his mother's quiet chuckle but sits down on the sofa next to Kageyama, who fiddles with the remote for a moment and turns on the television.

The movie begins, pompous music coming loudly from the television, and Shouyou's mother comes in and sets down a plate of her infamous cookies before disappearing God knows where. Shouyou doesn't complain ; his mother's cookies are delicious and he likes spending time with his Prince, so he settles comfortably against the cushions and picks up cookies from the plate, silently watching.

The movie is nothing extraordinary ; an average quest, a prince, some brigands, knights, commoners, a warlock and a princess. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Still, it's entertaining and educative and Shouyou follows every moves the knights make.

He sometimes intercepts looks from his Prince but as soon as their eyes meet Kageyama turns his gaze elsewhere, cheeks flaming red. Shouyou is perplex but shrugs it off ; his Prince is a 'weirdo'.

 

\-----------

 

They're thirteen when they face off against their first foe. The atmosphere on the battlefield is tense and the other warriors are screaming and shouting directions, but Shouyou only has eyes for Kageyama, who stands still and calm in the midst of the storm. Shouyou feels adrenaline pumping through him when his Prince looks his way, indicating with a small nod where to be and when. He can't help but grin.

Afterwards, when they eventually win the battle, it's all victorious shouting and praising in Shouyou's ears, but he remembers his Prince clamping a hand down on his shoulder and wiping his brow with a small smile on his face. Later that night, Shouyou pictures Kageyama's smile, feeling warm and content.

 

\-----------

 

The year of their fourteenth birthdays is a somber one ; Kageyama's parents begin to fight a lot, sometimes about Kageyama, sometimes about other, grown-ups things. Shouyou thinks it might be because Kageyama is almost of age and they are feeling protective for him, but when he says so to Kageyama the other doesn't understand. They have their first real fight (not counting the billion other minor ones) when Kageyama calls him a weirdo and means it this time. For the first time in years, Shouyou cries and locks himself in his chamber. Not even his mother's delicious cookies can lift his spirits. They don't talk for almost a week and Shouyou has never felt that lonely. He is about to forsake his training and beg his mother to leave the fiefdom when Kageyama appears at his door and apologies. Shouyou feels ashamed he's made his Prince step so low and when he voices his own apologies, he thinks he can see the hint of a blush on Kageyama's face. He's really glad he didn't leave the fiefdom.

 

\-----------

 

When they are fifteen, Shouyou gets hurt badly in a battle. His shoulder stings when he tries to move it and his knees feel weak under the burn of the pain. Kageyama's face is livid and Shouyou thinks it's because he's disappointed. He has to go to the physician and he can't train any more. When his mother tells him he can't fight for the rest of the season, he feels his heart sink. Kageyama will definitely hate him now that he's become useless. He spends two days in fear of news from the Prince but when they see each other there is nothing but carefully concealed concern in the other's voice. Shouyou feels relieved and maybe a little jealous when Kageyama announces he will fight the next battles alone with his warriors. He supresses his feelings and tries to recover as fast as he can, practicing by himself as to not fall behind in training.

It doesn't work ; even worse, he aggravates his injury. His mother is furious and the physician seems deeply disappointed, especially when Shouyou provides no answer as to why he did it. He can't just say he wanted to be by his Prince's side when they eventually win their final battle of the season, can't he?

Kageyama's disappointment is evident and Shouyou feels even more ashamed. He can't stop blaming himself and loses sleep the nights preceding the first battle of the season. It's with envy that he assists from afar, following with his eyes the gracious form of Kageyama evolving on the battlefield.

But something is wrong.

Kageyama seems tense and anxious, and most of all alone. He doesn't talk to his warriors, doesn't indicate which battle stance they should take and Shouyou watches, helpless, as Kageyama slowly but surely detaches himself from his warriors and starts to fight all by himself.

It goes like this for the next battle, and the next, and all the ones that follow. Shouyou's mother stops accompanying him but he can't stay away, even when Kageyama starts to avoid him after the battles end.

The worst of all is the last battle of the season. It is against a powerful foe coming from across the kingdom. The atmosphere is tense among the warriors, Shouyou can feel it. Once again, Kageyama monopolizes the battlefield, powerful and effective, but alone, so alone. Shouyou's heart aches in his chest at the lone figure of his Prince.

In the end, the inevitable happens. As Kageyama is about to launch a powerful blow to their foe, he finds himself with no assistance ; his warriors have retreated.

Shouyou's palms sweat, eyes impossibly wide as he watches, silent, his Prince's invisible crown shatter into pieces on the battlefield.

Afterwards, Shouyou makes his way to the headquarters but stops dead in his tracks when he hears commotion from behind the door. The warriors seem to blame their Prince and don't hesitate in letting him know. Shouyou, revolted, bolts in. He steps in between and calls them out on their mutiny, deploring their decision to turn their backs on their Prince in the midst of battle.

All he gets is a stunned silence. Followed by laughter, from every one of the warriors. At his side, Kageyama shuffles uneasily and Shouyou doesn't understand.

 

"You really believe in all this 'Prince,' and 'Knight' bullshit don't you?!" grins one of the warriors.

 

Shouyou grits his teeth. "Watch your tongue," he hisses, but they just laugh louder.

 

"What a freak," chuckles one of them. "But you might be right : he's a Prince, and a fucking tyrant at that."

 

Injury forgotten, Shouyou launches himself at the other lad, throwing all his fury into one punch. The impact resonates in his bones and makes his teeth rattle but he's satisfied when he hears a crack and feel the bone under his fist dislocate.

Behind him, Kageyama shouts something but he can't hear him, already an other warrior is on him. He thinks : this is it. It's my time to defend my King.

He is not surprise he now thinks of Kageyama as the King and doesn't think much of it. This, his decision to stand and fight for him, is the only thing on his mind.

There are fists on his throbbing head and his injured arm is stretched painfully but he doesn't stop, trying to stop them to get to his King.

It's not until he hears the voice of Kageyama that he actually stops.

 

"HINATA! STOP!"

 

The shout surpasses all noises, commands him to obey and he doesn't want to oppose to the order. His breath comes out ragged and his heart thumps painfully against his ribs but when he turns to Kageyama, his King is unharmed. He smiles slightly, head turning a little.

 

"You're, okay, m'king," he murmurs, swaying on his feet.

 

The world tips over and he's caught in a solid embrace. Kageyama's face hovers over his, worry, anger and something else etched across his face.

 

"You moron, you fucking idiotic, stupid little...Hinata..." it sounds like Kageyama is choking on his words but Shouyou can't verify, eyelids now too heavy to stay open, and he doesn't really trust his ears at the moment.

He feels nauseous for a moment but still registers the hand on his cheeks and his smile widen.

 

"You're okay..." he says one more time, voice dropping to a low murmur inaudible even to his own (untrustworthy) ears.

 

"Hinata? Hinata! Hey, Hina-"

 

Darkness envelops his mind.

When he comes to, it's to a bright room and the acrid smell of some nasty potions floating in the air. He makes a face, wrinkling his nose, and almost immediately familiar soft hands touch his face.

He turns towards his mother, who looks relieved and stressed.

 

"Shouyou."

 

"Mother," he croaks out, throat dry. She helps him stand straighter and hands him a glass of water. "What happened? Is Kageyama okay?"

 

She smiles sadly. "He is, don't worry."

 

He shifts around a little and finds out it makes his arm sting sharply. Looking down, he sees new bandages and when he touches his face, he can feel a gauze compress on the right side of his face.

He looks up at his mother and bites his lip.

 

"Apologies for causing you worry, mother," he murmurs, taking her hand in his and pressing slightly.

 

She laughs, shaking her head. "Kageyama told me what happened. I'm very proud you stood up for your friend, Shouyou. That was very brave."

 

His cheeks redden a bit. "He's my King, I had to," he tries to explain, but that only makes her smile widen and she leans in to press a loving kiss on his forehead.

 

There's a soft knock on the door and Shouyou's eyes almost pop out of his skull when he sees Kageyama entering the room, cheeks aflame and a mystery packet in his hand. But it's not what makes his breath hitch : Kageyama's skin around his left eye is black and blue, yellow on the contour.

 

"M'king!" he whispers, trying to get out of bed. "You're hurt!"

 

Kageyama waves awkwardly and Shouyou's mother stops his futile attempt at getting out of the bedding. She looks back and forth between them for a moment before standing up.

 

"I'll leave you two lads to it," she says with a wink towards Shouyou, accentuating the word 'lads'. He smiles. He's always happy when she speaks like him : it's unexpectedly comforting.

 

Silence reigns for a short moment before his Prince shuffles closer.

 

"Here," he says, thrusting the packet Hinata's way.

 

His eyes grow wide when he opens it : it's a new set of equipment! Hinata smiles and looks up to his King, heart beating loudly in joy.

 

"Thank you, m'king."

 

"Why do you always call me that?"

 

It is not the first time Kageyama has asked, but there is a new quality to the question : this time, he seems embarrassed. Perplex. Worried?

Hinata shrugs.

 

"You are my King. I am your Knight. It is the way things are."

 

"But – but it's not!" protests Kageyama, stepping closer to the bedding. "This is the real world and I'm just – I'm..."

 

Hinata cocks his head.

 

"I am aware this is the real world. And you definitely are a King," he finishes with a smile.

 

Kageyama sits next to him and huffs loudly, lifting a hand to carefully thread it through Hinata's hair. It makes his heart beat louder. He shifts, gazing up into the grey eyes he's come to know and love.

 

"Alright," sighs Kageyama. "I'll be your King."

 

\-----------

 

 

Hinata slowly gets better, his injuries heal and Kageyama seems happy. They don't go back to their old team : instead, Kageyama insists they train alone, using public battle grounds. Hinata's mother is reassured, and Hinata doesn't mind. He likes pleasing his mother.

He likes pleasing his King.

 

\-----------

 

They're alone in Hinata's chambers and Kageyama has just turned sixteen. The rain pitter-patters softly on the windows, grey skies filled with heavy clouds.

They don't talk : they don't often do. Hinata likes to talk, loudly, with grand gestures to illustrates his opinion, but his King likes the quiet, and sometimes Hinata likes it too.

He's lying on his bedding, a calculus book in hand. There are many things he dislikes in this world and calculus is one of them.

Another one is a boy in his class.

 

The boy is named Suzuya and has an ugly laugh. He speaks ugly words too, directed at the back of Hinata's face. He speaks daggers and each one of them finds its mark, leaving behind an open wound Hinata has no idea how to heal.

 

Thinking of the boy makes him sad and he frowns, rolling on his back to look up at Kageyama's face where he is sitting upright next to him.

 

"M'king?" he asks softly.

 

Kageyama hums, turning a page of the book he seems absorbed with.

 

"Do you... I mean."

 

His King narrows his grey eyes quickly, indicating he needs to stop stuttering and just _say it_.

 

"Am I still a weirdo?"

 

Kageyama looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, and Hinata shifts his gaze elsewhere.

 

"Why?"

 

Hinata's breath gets caught in his throat because Kageyama didn't refute his question. He turns on his left side, facing the windows. The rain sliding down makes it look like they're crying.

 

"Nothing."

 

The mattress dips as Kageyama extends a hand and tugs on Hinata's shoulder.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Hinata doesn't really know. He follows Kageyama's hand and lies back, eyes trained on the crying windows. He feels him touch his cheek, hears him gasp.

 

"You're crying! What's wrong?"

 

"Apologies," is what comes out. He looks at Kageyama's face and frowns, biting his lower lip to keep from sobbing because he is a Knight, and that is not appropriate Knight behavior.

 

Kageyama appears worried. He too sports a frown and the sight makes Hinata's heart hurt so he closes his eyes.

 

"Apologies for being a weirdo," his voice has to fight to get through, slowed and roughed by tears. "Apologies."

 

Kageyama's hand on his cheeks slides down, tugs at his chin to make him look up but Hinata keeps his eyes closed.

 

"Listen to me. You're not a weirdo."

 

A sob escapes him and he retreats his head, burrows it in his hands, away from his King's gaze.

 

"Suzuya said I was and he is right, I am, that's what they all say and they're all _right_."

 

"Hinata."

 

Kageyama's tone commands him to look through his fingers. He appears upset, frown marring his beautiful face, but his voice is gentle when he speaks next, hand still warm and comforting on Hinata's cheek.

 

"Suzuya is an idiot. They're wrong, you're not a weirdo. I think you're..."

 

He trails off, cheeks bright red.

 

"I think you're great."

 

Hinata closes his eyes again, more tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

 

"You don't think that, m'king. You used to call me a weirdo too – "

 

"I'm sorry," Kageyama's voice interrupts him. "I was dumb and rude. You're not a weirdo."

 

Hinata doesn't reply but feels Kageyama slide down on the mattress. He breathes through his nose and stills when suddenly there are lips on his cheek instead of a hand.

The kiss is quick, lips retreating almost as soon as they make contact with his flushed skin, but it's enough to make Hinata lower his hands, looking up at his King's red face.

 

"M'king...?"

 

They're lying closer to each other than they were before, so close Hinata can feel Kageyama's breath against his skin.

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

The grey eyes meet his own.

 

"Because I like you."

 

Hinata frowns.

 

"I like you too. But...M'king, you didn't have to kiss me to say that. Kisses are for your Princess."

 

There's something dark swirling into the grey of his eyes.

 

"I don't want a Princess."

 

"But – "

 

"I _like_ you, my Knight."

 

Hinata's protest die on his lips and his heart stops in his chest. His eyes widen, lips parting in surprise as he gazes upon his King's face, red with embarrassment, a smile stretching his lips.

 

"M'king...You..."

 

This time, Kageyama doesn't say anything at all. He simply cups Hinata's cheek and press their lips together. Somehow, it says it all.

 

\-----------

 

They're seventeen and fighting for a new team. This time no one says anything when Hinata calls Kageyama his King. They also don't say anything when Kageyama and he hold hands together on the way home.

 

\-----------

"Shouyou."

 

He hums, lost in thought.

 

"Shouyou!"

 

"Yes, m'king?"

 

The train speeds past woods, fields, cuts through villages.

 

"I asked if you wanted the last rice ball?"

 

"No thank you."

 

There's a exaggerated gasp coming from the seat across his own and he looks to see a teasing smile on his King's lips.

 

"Never thought I'd see the day my Knight turned down food."

 

Shouyou blushes.

 

"I'm not hungry."

 

Tobio frowns.

 

"Nervous?"

 

He nods and goes back to the window.

He is.

Looking at tiny houses in the distance, Shouyou feels his stomach tighten. It is similar to the feeling he gets before a battle, or when his King takes his hand in the presence of others.

Soon, they'll have a tiny house of their own. An apartment, really, but still.

 

"You don't have to be. I'll be by your side, always."

 

That makes him smile. He meets Tobio's gaze, extends a hand to link their fingers together.

 

"I know, m'king. Me too."

 

\-----------

 

They're eighteen and it's snowing outside but they're warm, blankets covering them, bare skin rubbing against bare skin. A moan leaves Shouyou's lips.

 

"T-Tobio..."

 

They kiss, teeth biting lips.

 

"Say it."

 

He opens his eyes. Tobio presses their foreheads together, breathless. Shouyou licks his lips, throws his head back with a groan.

 

"My...M'king...!"

 

Tobio moans, his hips stutter and Shouyou whines, back arching.

Heavy limbs don't support them anymore and they roll to their sides, tangled together like puzzle pieces.

Shouyou opens his eyes to Tobio smiling.

 

"Good thing we got this King size bed."

 

 


End file.
